


Nightfury

by mandynightfury



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 21:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandynightfury/pseuds/mandynightfury
Summary: I was going through some old poems of mine and found this one. If you guys want to see this in story format, let me know





	Nightfury

**Nightfury**

With a scaly armour the color of ebony black

and two leathery wings protruding from its back

with two pale green orb-like eyes 

This dragon is invisible in the night skies

feared by all, they stay out of his path

for anyone who faces him shall face his wrath

A silent predator of the night

his bark is just as bad as his bite

with four dagger-like claws on each paw

and retractable teeth designed for eating prey raw

He’s the last of his kind

but keep this in mind

“He is the at the top of the list, the head of the pack 

and when he is threatened he will always fight back

Hunter at night a shadow by day,

no one ever sees him, not even his prey


End file.
